Ebon Gate 2014 Item List
As part of the Ebon Gate 2014 festival, a wide array of shops offer a variety of wares for purchase. A Bone To Pick a sunken limestone mausoleum Room 18, Lich 19248 A Fine Line Between A Haphazard Wooden Shack A Head Above A Leg Up A Pauper's Pittance A Pocket Full A Spring in Your Step A Stony Cottage Abandoned Church Abandoned General Store Abandoned Stronghold Abandoned Tavern Accept the Inevitable Act of Neutrality After Thoughts Alchemist's Delight All Aglow All That Glitters At Face Value Baked Up A Treat Beyond the Pale Beyond Words Bits and Pieces a dark skin and hide tent Room 16, Lich 19246 Blacksmith's Courtyard Bog Botanicals Boil and Toil Booze and Brews Brace Yourself squalid limestone building (Room 41, Lich 20347) Yourself A layer of debris extends from the entryway to a set of swinging doors in the back of this cramped space. Several broken windows provide glimpses of the trees and water outside, and the incoming rays of sunlight highlight motes of dust falling from the sagging, low patchwork ceiling. A motley assortment of rusty iron stands lean haphazardly against the grimy, limestone walls. You also see a hastily written sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Buy my stuff so I can get outta dis swamp! All of 'em are just as good as vultite but more fun! A little push will get you going in the right direction. On the mithril-riveted stand: a white faewood kite shield inset with a golden crown - 175000 'a crimson vaalorn pageant shield engraved with runes - 175000 'a golden orase mantlet banded in silver - 200000 'a jet-hued mithglin wall shield etched with an argent warblade - 200000 'a golden imflass pavis etched with hunter green ivy - 200000 'a pistachio green ora scutum etched with a tree - 175000' On the bronze-banded stand: an azure mithril buckler with a diamond-inset gold rim - 125000 'a charcoal-hued mithglin target shield with argent rivets - 150000 'a lacquered mossbark lantern shield 'carved with a lion sejant - 150000 'a pale villswood kidney shield banded in vaalorn - 125000 'a blue-veined vaalorn knight's shield incised with a wyvern - 150000 'a piceous vultite targe stamped with a crimson rose - 125000 >go doors Yourself, Grobey's Spot Several rusty iron buckets hang from iron spikes, which have been driven crookedly into the chipped limestone walls. Bits of leather straps litter the floor, and broken pieces of shields lay heaped in the corners. Half a dozen planks, likely salvaged from the black waters outside, have been nailed together over some spare crates to serve as a makeshift workbench. You also see a set of swinging doors. Obvious exits: none Bring Your Own Magic & Enchant It Yourself Cache Cabin Castaways Cats of Poor Disposition Clepsydra a small dark house with a rotating hourglass on the door. Room 46, Lich 19172 (Should be 20303; at least 19172 was a no go.) Clepsydra The light of day filters through sheer white curtains that hang over the shop's windows. Several large white candles flicker in the iron sconces that hang on each wall, filling the room with additional warrmth and light. An engraved brass funnel hangs from the ceiling over a large stone bowl that sits adjacent to a shield-carved white door. A shallow copper pan has been placed on the floor near a lined ivory silk curtain. Obvious exits: out >go door Voln Chamber Painted murals cover all four walls of this chamber, showing images of a path winding through a forest to the edge of a clear pool. Tall candelabras hold several white taper candles filling the room with their warm glow and a light fresh air scent. In the center, a large ceramic vessel sits adjacent to a round white marble slab on a black pedestal. You also see a black door. Obvious exits: none In the ceramic vessel: a wide grey leather belt with an ora buckle - 266000 'some tall polished boots laced with silver cord - 276000 'an ora earcuff with nacre inlay - 230000 'an etched imflass ring dusted with crushed moonstone - 300000 'a heavy chain of black iron links - 280000 'a thick silver wristcuff set with a round onyx stone - 312000' On the white marble slab: a chiseled marble tablet. >read tab In the Common language, it reads: The items on the table will enhance the following for Masters of the Order of Voln: ''Belt - Brawling Bonus, Shield Use Bonus Ring - Discipline, Max mana Earcuff - Strength, Edged Weapon Ranks, Stamina Recovery Chain - Wisdom, Magic Item Use Ranks Boots - Discipline, Wisdom Wristcuff - Max Mana, Mana Recovery'' Each item has 25 charges, and will crumble when the last one is used. go curt An armored dwarven guard bars your way, saying, "Only masters of the Guardians of the Sunfist may pass!" Close Yer Robe Come To Heel a black fel wagon, Room 42, Lich 20307 read sign In the Common language, it reads: The wares in the showroom are for cobblers to craft high quality footwear. Dyes and settings are in the case, and a variety of trim pieces and plates are on the table, while materials for uppers are found in the baskets. There are shoeboxes for your cobbled creations through the door, as well as refreshments. ~ Lady Airisu Corpses Castoffs Crazy Gravy Dark Embrace Dashing and Slashing Delightful Diversions Eye of the Hawk Fen Furnishings Fitzwobbin’s Figures Fledgling Magic Fogardruh's Wagon Foxfire Manor Friendly Necessities From Hair to There a bright flowery wagon Room 19, Lich 19169 Futile Gestures Get a Grip Store shows as locked as of 130 AM Go Figure Goblyn’s and Ghule’s Enterprises Green Henna and Eggs Hang'em High Heavy Handed Here We Goat Again Hodgepodge Hole Holly, Wood, and Vine I Do Eclair! a moss-cloaked crumbling stone cottage, Room 19, Lich 19169 Illixil’s Bestiary Instrumental Interlude a moss-covered stone cave Room 19, Lich 19169 Instrumentality It's the Thought That Counts Let It Burn Like Nobody's Watching Liktiken's Hovel Line In the Sand Luxurious Loincloths Monumental Mementos Muck o’ the Mire My Mummy's Boudoir Nanjir Business Off the Beaten Trail On the Lighter Side Pane In the Glass Passion For Fashion Pelil’s Costumery Pious Panoply Playing Dead Points to Death Pole Party Portable Potables Pucker Up Quiver and Despair Ravaged Canvas Tent Requiem Robe ‘N Hood Rune Carvers Rune Carvers Sa’weet Treats Sacred Moons Savagery Shoddy Silverware Sing Me an Epithet Skin Deep Small Stuff Spidersilk Spectacular Straight To The Point Straps and Things Sweet Oblivion Talisman Tent The Affluent The Beer Hall The Believer The Blackshire Emporium The Cluttered Kingdom The Eternal Encounter The Evening's Heiress a moss-covered derelict tavern Room 16, Lich 19246 The Finest Hour The Frozen Pioneer The Golden Rule The Hairy Potter The House of Ebon and Ivory The Loot Cellar The Mad Mechanical Market The Misted Grey The Painted Talon The Skeptic The Spider's Ilk The Squire In the Mire The Vexed Hexer The Widow Hut The Witch’s Familiar a dirt path Room 18, Lich 19248 Tie Me Up Tied In Knots Time for a Change Time Will Tell Totally Runed Totally Totes Treasure Trove Trollslayer’s Closet Two-Faced Untamed Mess Wear Me Out Weave and Wear Whatever Will Be Winged Blades Winter Boutique a frosty green wooden wagon, Room 19, Lich 19169 Woods In the Woods a tall narrow shanty, Room 46, Lich 20303 Wrap It Up Write To the Point Wrought From Rot Yeast Confections Zombie Snack Shack